


Destination

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Final Wishes, Gen, Near Death, Saiyuki Gaiden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "You shouldn't have come here."Goujun attempts one final venture into the fray.





	Destination

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Kanzeon Bosatsu folded hir arms, standing hir ground in the breezeway between her garden and the portico that led to hir receiving room. Goujun, barely on his feet and aching with every breath he took, tried again to bypass hir, to no avail. He growled to himself in humiliation. He was once the Westbound Wind, and though blowing past hir should have been as easy as tearing the stamen from a dandelion, now it was akin to striking a stone wall. Then again, he’d never tested himself against a Goddess of hir caliber, and it seemed he would not have much time left to make the attempt. Never a better time to take a chance than the present.

“Let me pass,” he growled, striving to summon an ounce of his roar, but it came out as no more than a pathetic hiss. He tried to straighten his back. “Let me see that – that _creature_ , the one that they died –”

“He’s a boy.” Kanzeon was entirely unmoved, hir voice steady. “His name is Nataku, and he doesn’t wake.” Hir voice dropped to a murmur. “He won’t wake. He’s as still as the sakura, dead on the ground.”

Perhaps se wasn’t entirely unmoved. Goujun was certain that when hir eyes tipped away from him, he could see a tear glistening in the dimmed daylight muted by a sunless sky. “Kanzeon Bosatsu, I cannot live like this, nor do I wish to die like this.”

“I’m afraid neither of us have much choice in the matter.” He saw hir stoop, and realized he was slumping over. “You will not find your answers here. I strongly suggest you look somewhere you might find them.”

He shuddered, all the bluster leaving him when hir hand landed on his shoulder: not only in comfort, but to hold him upright. “I’m afraid my path will end too soon.”

“I think not.” There was a different twinkle in hir eye now. “Perhaps you have another journey to make. Perhaps it’s one you can begin here.” Se helped him to a full stand, easily loading his arm around hir shoulders, and he cursed himself for ever imagining himself hir better, even for a second. “Where can you go first?”

“I’m trapped in this walking corpse,” he muttered, as Kanzeon gently marched him away. 

“Then perhaps, Goujun, you should start your journey there.” He closed his eyes and let hir carry him. “Within yourself. You could be a vehicle for some great lessons…”


End file.
